


Home for the Holidays... unfortunately

by CopaceticBrainBox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cas is good with kids, Castiel and Dean in Love, Christmas, Dean is good with kids, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic destiel, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Frottage, Holidays, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, I promise, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Just a little angst, Love, M/M, More Tags to be added as I go, Oral Sex, Rutting, Schmoop, Sex in the Impala, Small Towns, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Switching, Teacher!Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean, cute Destiel, home for the holidays, human!Cas, teacher!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopaceticBrainBox/pseuds/CopaceticBrainBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took another steadying breath and reached for Cas’s hand, thumb brushing the ring on his third finger. The same ring he had worn on his own hand for years. It had been his mother’s. And again, for whatever reason, Cas was agreeing to marry him. So he could just suck it up and tell his family. Over the holidays. While they stayed with them. For a fucking week. Yeah, there was the panic again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I just wanted to clarify something I've been asked a lot recently. This story and 'Dean Winchester is NOT 'hot for teacher'' are NOT part of the same story/verse. I started writing this story first and 'hot for teacher' was originally just supposed to be a one shot. So the similarities between the two are just incidental.

Dean fidgeted with the tie that hung around his neck like a noose. Why the hell was he wearing a tie anyway? He never wore ties, wouldn’t it just seem stranger if he wore a tie to visit his family? Yeah, it would be weird. He started to loosen it from around his neck, deciding he should go tie-less when a hand smacked his own.

“Stop messing with it!” Came Cas’s chastising grumble.

“I’m not a tie person Cas! Why the hell am I wearing a tie?” He winced at the blatant panic lacing his voice.

Cas saw through his tie panic, fixing him with a knowing stare and settling his hand against the juncture where Dean’s neck and shoulder met, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the muscle.

“Dean.”

Dean took a breath, his eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed under Cas’s touch. He reached out, finding Cas’s hip and pulling him in until he could rest their foreheads together. He exhaled, his nose brushing Cas’. “I know. I’m sorry Cas, I’m just kind of freaking out. This is gonna suck.”

Cas huffed a bit in laughter. “Yes, it most likely will ‘suck’. But it’s necessary.” He pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. “Perhaps your parents will surprise you, you never know.”

Dean laughed a little at that. “Yeah I doubt it.” He opened his eyes and pulled his face back a few inches to study the man in front of him. Cas had faint lines around his eyes that his soft smile deepened, alien blue eyes burning into his own, and of course that ridiculous shock of unruly dark hair. He was beautiful, and for whatever reason he loved Dean, so he could do this.

He took another steadying breath and reached for Cas’s hand, thumb brushing the ring on his third finger. The same ring he had worn on his own hand for years. It had been his mother’s. And again, for whatever reason, Cas was agreeing to marry him. So he could just suck it up and tell his family. Over the holidays. While they stayed with them. For a fucking week. Yeah, there was the panic again.

 

The drive to his parents home in fucking Nowhereville, Kansas was a good few hours drive from their home in Lawrence, which gave Dean plenty of time to stew in his anxiety. He was almost positive that John would boot him to the curb. He truly had no idea how his mother would take it. They had never really talked about it. They both knew that Dean had been seeing Cas. John barely bothered to hide his contempt for Cas and his disgust at their relationship, which really just made for funnest family gatherings. And Mary didn’t seem disgusted, she liked Cas, but she always seemed a bit uncomfortable around the both of them.

Their relationship was tolerated, for the most part. And it was only tolerated because they didn’t talk about it, or address it, or really act like anything besides buddies when they were around Dean’s parents. So Dean was terrified. Because they were going to be staying at his childhood home over the freakin’ holidays and announcing exactly how very real, and very serious and non-platonic their relationship was.

Of course, Sam and Amelia would be overjoyed at their announcement. Sam had always loved Cas, and was so friggin’ supportive you could build a house on top of him.

Wow brain, what a wonderful metaphor.

‘Oh shut up’, his brain retorted, ‘we kind of have more pressing matters to concern ourselves with at the moment.’

Right, back to the more pressing matters. Although he loved his brother Sam dearly, he knew he’d only make this harder when he inevitably tried to defend Dean and Cas to John. He was a lawyer after all, it was to be expected.

“Stop thinking so much.”

He almost told his brain to shut up before he realized it was Cas and snapped out of his internal monologuing. “You stop… not thinking… so much.”

‘Always a witty comeback, eh Winchester?’

‘Oh shut up, brain.’

“You know, this will be Tanya’s first Christmas.”

He smiled at that, picturing his niece in a cute little santa onesie. “You remembered to pack those little baby booties we got her right?”

“Yes, Dean.” He could hear the sigh, and the smile, behind Cas’s words. And then quieter, so Dean could barely hear him. “I also knit her a hat.”

“What was that?” asked Dean, smirking.

Cas shot him a withering glare. “I also knit her a hat,” he repeated more firmly, his chin jutting out proudly. Dean fought the laughter that threatened to burst from his tightly sealed lips. He also fought the urge to release a loud ‘awwwww’. Because, seriously, could Cas get any more adorable? A friendly neighbor, a little too friendly for Dean’s tastes, had invited Cas to her knitting circle. Dean told him that she was just trying to get in his pants, but Cas wanted to get to know their little neighborhood community better so he accepted her invitation.

Cas found that he didn’t much enjoy their neighbors company, and that Daphne -the overly friendly neighbor- had in fact been flirting with Cas, and apparently that he loved to knit. Dean liked to tease him about it, but he really thought it was adorable, and he didn’t really mind all the cozy scarves, mittens and hats he got out of Cas’s little hobby.

He let out a bit of laughter and smiled at Cas, genuine affection lighting up his features. “She’ll love it Cas,” he said.

Cas lowered his chin and returned Dean’s smile, reaching across the seat to take Dean’s hand. They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence, one of Cas’s Johnny Cash tapes playing softly on the speakers.

 

They arrived a little after six, about an hour later than they had planned on arriving since there had been an accident on a main highway and they couldn’t escape the resulting traffic jam. He spotted Sam and Amelia’s eco friendly hunk of plastic under some trees along the long driveway. Their home was in a more secluded, heavily wooded area of the country. He shut off the impala and stared at the house. It wasn’t huge, but it was a pretty decent size, Mary had inherited it from her parents and it looked intimidating in the winter moonlight.

“Dean, it’s freezing out here, so either help me get the bag from the trunk or snuggle me for warmth.”

Dean rolled his eyes, and looked at Cas, who had his arms folded tightly across his chest, shivering slightly with his nose adorably pink from the chill. “Okay, okay, ya big baby.” He stepped out of the car, slamming his door and unlocking the trunk. He groaned as he caught a glimpse of their one large duffel. Cas joined him, giving him a quizzical look. Dean caught his gaze and explained, “We’re that couple Cas. The couple that shares a bag.”

“There was no need to pack two, we can fit all our belongings into one, and in fact we share quite a few of our belongings.”

Dean huffed a laugh at Cas’s shameless practicality. “Yeah, you’re right Cas,” he said, grabbing the bag out of the trunk and slamming it shut. He gave the house another wary look and then met Cas’s level gaze. “We could just run away. Elope and send everyone a postcard from Hawaii.”

Cas grinned at him, squinting and taking a step closer. “Hawaii?” He made a face like he was giving it thought. “Would that include you in a Tommy Bahama shirt and cargo shorts?”

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Asshole.”

Cas’s grin only widened and he stepped in closer, so their chests brushed. He wrapped long, elegant fingers around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him in close enough that their noses brushed, but Dean could still see him without going cross-eyed. “Dean, if you truly wanted to run away and elope, I would follow you in a heartbeat. But you love your family, and secretly,” he paused, for what Dean assumed was dramatic effect, “you’re a huge sap, who just wants everyone to hold hands and sing kumbaya at our wedding.”

Dean sighed, “I hate you.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Cas’ lips. “You’re right.”

“Per usual,” replied Cas smugly. “Now can we please go inside? I really am gonna freeze my balls off.”

Dean chuckled and they made their way to the house. “Now that really would be a tragedy.”

Cas glared and opened his mouth to retort but Dean quickly rung the doorbell before Cas could make some sort of smartass remark about his balls. His jaw shut with a soft click as the door opened to reveal a smiling Mary Winchester, complete with ugly christmas sweater.

“Dean! Castiel! Come in, come in! It’s freezing out there.”

Cas gave her a grateful look as they hustled inside, shutting the door behind them and reveling briefly in the warmth that enveloped them. They exchanged brief pleasantries, Mary explaining that Amelia was nursing Tanya and trying to put her to bed and Sam and John were in the garage, gushing over some car that John was restoring, before showing them where they’d be sleeping.  
They had renovated and redecorated after Sam and Dean had moved out, so at least Dean wouldn’t have to stay in his childhood bed and look at posters of David Hasselhoff in his Baywatch years grinning at him. Honestly, how his parents never realized he was into dudes kind of blows his mind. Yeah, he also had the Pamela Anderson poster, but he still had a freakin’ shirtless David Hasselhoff poster on his wall.

Mary opened the door to what used to be Dean’s room to reveal two neatly made full beds with matching blue comforters. Dean faltered a bit. Seriously? Two beds? He shoved aside his annoyance and tossed the duffel on one of the beds. “Thanks mom,” he turned to find her still grinning, oblivious to his slight annoyance.

“I’ll just leave you to settle in for a few minutes. Dinner’s almost ready, so try to be down in 15 minutes. Everyone else should be down by then too. And you know where everything else is,” she laughed a bit. “So, yeah, ok then.”

His mom had a habit of rambling a bit when she felt slightly uncomfortable or unsure of herself, something Dean had unfortunately inherited. “Ok mom, no problem, see you down there in a bit.”

She hovered in the doorway a few beats longer before heading back down the stairs. Dean shut the door behind himself and flopped backwards onto the nearest bed. Squeezing his eyes shut as he felt a headache approaching.

“So… I think I’ll call the bed nearest to the window.”

He opened his eyes to see Cas smirking at him from the other bed. “This isn’t funny,” he groaned, feeling for all the world like he was a moody teenager once again.

“It’s a little funny,” said Cas, holding up his index finger and thumb to show just how funny it was. Dean squeezed his eyes shut again and groaned even louder.

He felt the bed shift and a warm weight settle across his lap. Cas kissed the center of his chest, then the hollow of his throat, and continued to pepper his neck and jaw with kisses until Dean cracked one eye open, letting himself relax under the attention. Cas caressed the side of his face, thumb stroking his cheekbone as he stared at Dean until he opened both his eyes.

“I love you,” Cas told him sternly, and Dean wanted to laugh, he sounded like a parent scolding their child for pulling his sister’s pigtails.

“I love you too, ya dork,” he replied, pulling Cas down for a kiss. Cas sighed into it, his lips parting and inadvertently deepening their kiss. A hot slide of tongues and roaming hands until they were interrupted with a sharp rap on the door. Cas sucked his bottom lip into his mouth one last time before releasing him, which did nothing to help his steadily growing hard-on. “Uh, yeah?” He called, reluctant to move while Cas was eyeing him like that.

“It’s Amelia!” Called an excited voice. “I heard you guys come in, but I was nursing, so, you know. Anyway, just wanted to say hi, I’m gonna head down for dinner. Are you guys coming down?”

Cas sighed, a bit dramatically, and kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth before promising, “We’ll finish this later,” in a husky voice, and dismounting him. He crossed the room quickly and opened the door.

Amelia beamed and pulled Cas into a hug. Dean chuckled and got up as he watched Cas awkwardly try to return the embrace. “You too!” She said to Dean, before pulling him into a bear hug as well. “I feel like we haven’t seen you guys in forever.

“It’s been about a month, Amelia,” Dean told her, still chuckling.

“Well, it feels like too long.”

Dean agreed and they both followed her down the stairs as she filled them in on all of Tanya’s growth in the past month. Her whole face lit up as she talked about the little poop machine. It made Dean’s heart ache, kids were always something he’d secretly wanted, and he didn’t know if it was something him and Cas could ever really have. They followed Amelia into the kitchen and Dean eyed Cas wistfully, thinking of kids with blue eyes and freckles running around and driving them crazy. Cas would be a good dad.

Cas glanced his way, catching him already staring and raising his brow slightly to say ‘what’? Dean just shook his head slightly, knowing his eyes were gleaming with fondness, ‘nothing’ he replied silently. Cas looked at him quizzically, knowing it something was going on with him but not about to question him on it when they had company. Amelia carried on talking, oblivious to their silent conversation as she dug out plates from the cupboards and handed them abruptly to Dean.

“Help your poor mother and set the table,” she explained, nodding towards the dining room and handing Cas fistfuls of silverware. The kitchen smelled delicious and Dean peeked into the pot on top of the oven as he made his way to the dining room. His mother had made a pot roast, his stomach growled as the smell hit him again.

By the time he had gotten half the plates down, Mary emerged from the garage with Sam and John in tow. Dean’s stomach churned when he saw his Dad. He ducked his head and helped finish setting the table.

“Hey guys!” Said Sam cheerily, pulling them both into a big hug just like his wife had.

“You know, Sammy, your wife already tried to squeeze us to death.”

Sam chuckled and released them. “Good to see you guys.”

“You too, Sam,” said Cas sincerely.

“Yeah, nice to see ya Sammy,” said Dean, slapping his gargantuan brother on the arm.

John huffed when he saw them, wiping greasy hands off on a rag. “Took you two long enough to get here. What, too busy doing your hair to get in the car on time?”

What, was doing your hair a gay thing now? He fought the urge to roll his eyes as he responded calmly. “No dad, we just hit traffic.”

His father looked less upset, and maybe a little sheepish. But John was never one to apologize or admit his wrongdoing so he just plowed ahead. “Oh, well, I was just showing your brother there the car I’m fixin’ up. I can show you later, if you want.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, Dad, that’d be awesome.”

“Hi, John,” said Cas. “Good to see you.”

“Hi there, Cas,” grumbled John, frowning. The warmth Dean had felt towards his father just a moment ago vanished completely, replaced with a simmering anger. Why did John always have to look so disappointed to see Cas?

“Well, dinner’s ready, if everyone wants to take a seat,” called Mary, from the doorway of the kitchen, holding the large potroast.

“Do you need any help mom?” Asked Sam, already heading in her direction.

“No, no,” she shook her head and moved to set the pot roast down. “I got it, you guys just sit down.” She set down the pot roast and retreated back into the kitchen to grab the rolls and steamed vegetables. His parents were unfortunately traditional in that aspect, or just sexist some might say. Mary was the only one who ever spent any time in the kitchen. Dean used to love to help her cook when they were younger, but his father always did everything he could to discourage it.

John took his seat at the head of the table, Mary always sat at the other end, which meant either him or Cas would have to sit next to John. Dean bit the bullet and pulled out the chair beside his father. Cas looked at him gratefully as he pulled out the chair beside him. ‘You owe me’ Dean mouthed at him. To which Cas smirked mischievously in response, eyeing his lips. Dean shivered slightly under that gaze.

“Okay!” Said Mary, snapping Dean and Cas out of their heated staring match as she set down the rolls and vegetables and took her seat.

“I’m gonna go grab a beer,” said Sam, glancing around the table. “Anyone else want one?”

Everyone but Mary and Amelia grumbled an affirmative. Amelia still couldn’t drink because she was nursing, and Mary preferred wine. Then there were a few glorious minutes where everyone was too busy doling out food and cracking open beers to talk. But all good things must end and Amelia broke the silence.

“So how’s everything going with the school? Is that asshole principal still giving you a hard time?”

“Well, they can’t legally fire us just for being gay, so Zach just sort of has to deal with it,” said Cas. He wished Amelia hadn’t mentioned their asshole principal/boss Zachariah Adler. The last time they had spoken to their boss was when he had called them into their office along with a few of the especially outspoken parents. The parents had basically told them they were going to hell and they didn’t want fags and pedophiles teaching their kids. They were just horrible, ignorant people and Dean had known immediately that there was no arguing with those people. Cas, however, always the naive optimist had tried anyway and been brutally beaten down for it.

Cas had been shaken by that meeting, badly. Dean had dealt with some form of that his whole life so it hadn’t affected him as deeply. But Cas bounced back, just like he always did with renewed passion and fervor for his beliefs. At the moment Cas had gone silent and looked haunted as he no doubt recalled their last meeting with Zachariah Adler.

“He doesn’t really talk to us unless he has to,” said Dean, laying a hand across Cas’ forearm and giving it a comforting squeeze. “But that’s kinda what we get for settling down in Kansas.”

Cas shot him a sad look that Dean didn’t want to begin trying to decipher. “We shouldn’t get treated like that no matter where we settle down,” said Cas quietly.

“Yeah, sorry guys,” Sam said apologetically.

John just grunted and tore into the food on his plate. Mary looked like she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say. “Anyway, enough about our shitty teaching jobs, how’s the law firm Sammy?”

Dinner went pretty smoothly after that. They had a few close calls but someone always managed to steer the conversation back to safe ground. Mary announced that she had baked pie and could go grab it if everyone was ready for dessert.

“We’ll grab it!” Announced Cas abruptly, giving Dean a meaningful look.

“Oh, ok, thank you guys,” called Mary, as Cas yanked Dean’s hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

When they were safely hidden in the bowels of the kitchen Cas whirled and pinned him with a somewhat panicked look. “Do we tell them over dessert?”

“About the-?” He gestured to his bare ring finger.

Cas nodded quickly. Before doing a double take. “Where’s your ring? Dean. Did you lose it?”

“What? No, I didn’t lose my ring. How irresponsible do you think I am?” He pulled the silver band out of his back pocket, showing it to Cas. “I didn’t want anyone to ask about it before we were planning on tell them.” He slid it back onto his finger and took a moment to bask in the rightness he felt feeling the weight of it back on his finger. He had only been wearing it for the past month but it felt wrong not to have it on.

“So, now?”

“I mean, yeah?” Cas shot him an angry look. “Yes,” he said more firmly, nodding. “Yeah we should tell them over dessert.” He leaned back against the counter and let out something like a groan-sigh and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. He took a breath, steeling himself and lowered his palms to reveal a rather panicked looking Cas.

Which was quite concerning since Cas was always the calm, stoic, one. His eyes were darting around and he was wearing the same expression that he had when they had once gone to a strip club for a bachelor party. One of the strippers had taken a particular liking to Cas, resulting in the panicked expression he now saw before him.

“Cas?” He questioned softly. Cas’ eyes darted up to his and he seemed to be trying to anchor himself with the contact. “Hey,” he soothed, stepping towards him and running his palms up and down his arms. “Come on babe,” he pulled Cas into his arms and Cas hid his face against his neck. He could feel warm puffs of air against his throat, and it soothed him as much as it did Cas. Somehow it always makes you calmer when someone else starts panicking. “It’ll be fine, okay?”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, clutching at his shirt and he shook his head slightly against the juncture between Dean’s neck and shoulder, the little puffs of air coming quicker. “Dean your parents hate me. How the hell is it going to be okay when you tell them that you’re marrying me?” He squeezed the fabric at Dean’s back even tighter and took a shuddering breath.

Dean ran his hands down Cas’s back and swayed them both slightly back and forth. “Because when it comes down to it, we’re all adults. If they don’t wanna come to the wedding, then they don’t have to, but it really doesn’t change anything. I’m still going to love you, and I’m still going to marry you, with or without their approval.”

“You guys good in there?” Called Amelia. “Need any help?”

“We’re good!” Dean called back. “Be out with your pie in a minute!”

“Well that’s really fucking sweet and all but you’d still like their approval,” growled Cas, face still buried against his neck. Dean rolled his eyes. “And it’s my fault if you don’t get it,” Cas added quieter.

Okay, Winchester, time to dole out some tough love. “Yeah, Cas, I’d still like their approval, but like I said before when it comes down to it, it doesn’t make a difference. And it’s not your fault you self deprecating idiot.”

Cas snapped his head up to glare at Dean, presumably for calling him a ‘self deprecating idiot’, but just ended up chuckling and bowing his head. He looked back up with a look of such fondness that Dean could feel a blush painting his cheekbones as Cas peered up at him through his lashes. “Thank you, Dean,” said Cas with unadorned sincerity.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Dean, ducking away from the weight of that gaze. He pulled back, releasing Cas. “We should get the pie before they riot.”

“Oh, yeah.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas tell Dean's parents about their engagement.

Dean grabbed the pie and silverware and Cas grabbed ice cream and plates and they hurried out into the dining room. 

“What took so long?” Grumbled John, eyeing them both suspiciously. “Never mind, I don’t wanna know.”

Dean’s brows furrowed as he doled out plates and pie. “We weren’t- we weren’t doing anything,” he stuttered out, feeling his face go red. “We were just...talking.” 

Sam gave him a dubious look and he could feel his face get even redder. 

“We were!” He exclaimed. “Cas, tell them!”

Cas looked up from the scoop of ice cream he was dropping onto his plate. “Tell them what?”

“That we were just talking!”

“Oh. Yes, we were just talking.” Dean looked at Sam and John like ‘See?’ Sam just rolled his eyes and John grunted. Dean sighed exasperatedly, muttering, “Whatever, you don’t have to believe me. I know what happened,” as he dropped an extra large slice of pie onto his plate and dropped down heavily into his seat. 

“Awmagahd,” moaned Amelia, “this pie is amazing, Mary.” 

“Thank you,” replied Mary with a satisfied grin. 

Amelia looked around at the rest of them with wide eyes. “Try it you guys!”

Cas stabbed a piece of the pie with his fork and made a noise Dean had never heard outside of the bedroom as he chewed. Dean stared at with him with wide eyes and tried to think about something gross, like slugs, or Sam’s farts. Cas caught his wide eyes and immediately blushed. Luckily no one else seemed to notice or care, as they were all too busy devouring and groaning around their own bites of pie. Dean took a bite of his as well, and was proud of himself for stifling his usual pie-induced porn star moan. Cas looked a little disappointed after watching him bite into the pie expectantly. 

Cas looked around the table and back at it Dean, raising his eyebrows slightly, ‘Now?’ Dean swallowed down the nervous trill that ran through him, he felt like he had downed a bucket of acid instead of pie. He nodded back nervously and cleared his throat. 

“Um, so me and Cas kind of have an announcement.” 

Sam and Amelia immediately started grinning, the bastards, while Mary looked confused but expectant, and John looked suspicious. 

“Yes?” asked Mary. 

“Um,” he exchanged a nervous glance with Cas and then he grinned, unable to contain the joy he felt when he remembered that Cas was his fiance. He held out his hand and Cas took it, the thin silver band clearly visible on Cas’ ring finger. “We’re getting married. Uh, yeah, so, we’re engaged.” His eyes had been trained on Cas as he stumbled over his words, watching Cas’ loving smile. Cas was nervous too, but all he really saw when he looked at him was the love written plain across his face as he gazed back at Dean. Now he looked around at the rest of them. 

Sam and Amelia looked like christmas had come early. John was frozen. Mary’s eyebrows were raised and her mouth frozen in a small ‘o’. Amelia, who apparently couldn’t contain herself, released a high pitch squeal and ran around the table to squeeze them both together in a bone-crushing hug. Sam joined her a moment later and they both tried to squeeze them to death. “I’m so happy for you guys!” Squealed Amelia.

“This has been a long time coming, I’m proud of you guys.” 

“Thank you Amelia,” said Cas at the same time Dean said, “Shut up Moose.”

They finally released them and went back to their seats. Dean watched his mother, his heart fluttering with hope, with ‘please, please just be okay with this’. 

“Wow,” said Mary, smiling a bit. “I was not expecting this, but, um wow. Congratulations, you guys.”

Dean felt relief wash over him as a bright smile lit up his face and Cas squeezed the hand he still had clasped in his. 

“Congratulations?” Echoed John coldy. “No, this is too much, Dean. First you ask us to accept some hippie dippie, you love everyone, sexuality, then you bring a boy home, now this. Do you just have to stomp on every tradition that means something to this family?”

The relief Dean felt was immediately drained as fire filled his veins at John’s words. He had long outgrown being Daddy’s little soldier and bowing under every word John doled out like it was testament. “We’re not stomping on anyone’s traditions Dad. We’re actually following one, you know, getting married? Settling down in a healthy, monogamous relationship? What the hell isn’t traditional about that?”

“Maybe the fact that marriage is meant to be between a man and a woman. Whatever you and Castiel have is not what marriage is for. Whatever’s between you two is disrespectful, it’s unnatural, and it belongs nowhere near marriage.”

“John!” snapped Mary. “I know this might take a while to adjust to, but don’t say something you might regret.”

“Mary I will not regret standing up for what I believe is right.”

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Mr. Winchester, what’s ‘between Dean and I’ is love. Just like straight couples who get married.” John fixed Castiel with his furious stare and Castiel swallowed nervously, but continued. “I know you had a dream for Dean, wanted him to find a woman to settle down with. That’s how you envisioned him being happy and fulfilled. But we’re telling you that this is how we’re happy and fulfilled, with each other. Is that really so horrible?”

John looked furious that Cas had stood up to him. All the years that they had known each other, Cas had never spoken plainly to him like that. “Marriage is about family. You two can’t start a family.” 

“Dad, if I or Amelia was sterile, would you say we shouldn’t have gotten married?”

“Sam you know it’s not the same thing, and this isn’t about you,” John snapped. 

“Dad, it’s a valid point!”

“Enough, Sam!” John slapped his hand on the table and Cas flinched, Dean’s eyes slid shut and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes slowly to find John’s gaze boring a hole into their intertwined hands, and if it was possible, looking even more furious and disgusted. “Is that your mother’s ring on his hand?”

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand tighter as Cas blanched under the scrutiny. “Yes,” replied Dean. “Mom gave it to me for this exact purpose, I used it.” He looked over at his mother, who now had her eyes fixed on the ring as well. Except instead of disgust her eyes were filled with warmth and she pressed a hand to her heart as her eyes watered. 

“Oh, Dean,” she murmured, with a watery smile, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

“That is not the purpose of that ring. Get that off your finger right now,” growled John. 

“John!” John’s gaze snapped up to Mary’s, surprised at her forceful tone of voice. “It’s not your ring, it’s mine, and I gave it to Dean to use as he see’s fit.” She spoke sternly and her tone said it was the end of that discussion. John clenched his fists but didn’t argue. He promptly got up and left the house, Dean assumed to get drunk at The Roadhouse. 

As soon as he heard the turn of his dad’s truck he slumped over the table, resting his forehead across his arms. He felt Cas’ forehead press against his shoulder and his arm wrap around his back. “Could’ve gone worse,” Cas mumbled against his shoulder. 

Dean huffed a humorless laugh at that. “Yeah he could have burned us at the stake like in the good ole days.”

“I am sorry for your father’s reaction Dean. I’ll try to talk to him. He’s very set in his ways, you know him, it might take a while, but he does love you. Remember that, no matter what he says, he does still love you.” His mother’s voice did little to sooth him but he was extremely grateful for her reaction and her effort. He turned his head so he could look at her. 

“Thank you mom,” he said sincerely. “Really.”

Mary smiled at him. “Of course honey.”

“Dad’s just an asshole guys, but maybe he’ll come around.”  
“Thanks, Sam,” said Cas, Dean was the only one who could tell he was being sarcastic. Sam nodded like ‘you’re welcome’. 

“Sooo…” started Amelia, glancing around at everyone with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Am I the only who wants to hear the proposal story?”

Laughter broke out amongst them and Dean felt immensely grateful for Amelia and her ability to lighten the mood. He sat back up and looked at Cas, who was looking back at him with a small smile playing at the edges of his lips. “Do you want to tell it or should I?” He asked. 

“Bastard. You wanna tell it so bad don’t you? Just wanna embarrass the shit out of me,” Dean grumbled as Cas’s smug smile grew.

“It was adorable,” said Cas, turning to look at all of them with the distinct air of showmanship, like he was about to tell a grand story. “Dean was so nervous.”

“Dean actually did the proposing? Not you? Damnit, now I owe Amelia fifty bucks.”

Dean shot him a withering look, to which Sam only shrugged in response. Amelia shot finger guns at him and said, “I always believed in you Dean-o.”

“Yeah, thanks for that Ames,” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Anyway,” Cas interrupted impatiently, practically on the edge of his seat he was so excited to tell this story. “I think it was kind of spur of the moment,” he looked at Dean for confirmation, who gave a nod-shrug. “I was having a supremely shitty day at school. I won’t go into detail, but, it really ‘sucked’.” 

Dean fought the urge to laugh at his dorky boyfriend -fiance- he corrected himself. Weird. 

“Dean came by my classroom and convinced me to come on a walk with him.” 

Dean smirked, remembering his ‘convincing’, which was more straddling Cas in that stupid rolling chair as they made out and then consequently falling out of that goddamn devil chair. And then remembering why he had come to Cas’ classroom in the first place and asking him to come take a walk with him, to take a ‘grading break’. 

“We walked across the campus and wound up at this big tree where we actually, um,” a blush rose up on Cas’ cheeks, “had our first kiss.” Cas looked up at Dean then, smiling as he no doubt remembered their first kiss. Dean returned his smile, trying not to notice Sam rolling his eyes at their sappiness. Mary smiled softly as she watched them. “Except,” Cas continued, “it wasn’t exactly nice that time in the season, which I don’t think Dean realized. It was not grassy or leaf-covered. It was just extremely muddy and wet, and there were these deep puddles everywhere. Suffice to say it wasn’t exactly a ‘nice’ walk.” Cas broke into a gummy smile and laughed a bit as he recalled the next bit of the story. “Dean actually stepped into an especially deep puddle, and of course, like the gentleman he is, grabbed onto me as he fell and dragged me down with him.”

“It’s not my fault you’re not strong enough to support me,” grumbled Dean, cheeks a bit red with embarrassment. 

“So we both ended up soaked and covered in mud, lying in the dirt after trying and failing to stand back up. And Dean looked over at me and said: -” here Cas falls into his patented ‘Dean voice’, which always make Dean sound more southern, huskier, and dumber- “‘Well, I was gonna ask you to marry me, but I guess I’ll have to wait till spring.’”

“And you,” he said, pointing his finger accusingly at Cas, “thought I was joking!”

“What was I supposed to think?” Laughed Cas, grabbing onto his bicep and resting his head on his shoulder as he continued to shake with laughter. Dean decided to continue telling the story himself, since by now they had a rapt audience. 

“So, while he was laughing at me, I reach into my pocket and pulled out the ring. Stopped laughing pretty quickly didn’t ya Cas?” He poked him in the chest and Cas swatted his hand away. 

“Your hand was shaking,” Cas accused. 

“It was cold!”

“Wasn’t that cold, you were nervous.”

Dean blushed, glaring at the top of Cas’s head, which was still resting against his shoulder. “Anyway, I held out the ring and said I was serious. And I told him ya know, he was like, my soulmate or whatever, and Cas, big baby, was crying and said something like: ‘Yes! Yes! A million times yes!’”

At that Cas promptly sat up and punched him in the shoulder. “This is why I don’t let you tell the story!” Cas looked out at their amused audience in apology. “What Dean said was: ‘He had never met anyone like me’, and continued to insult and compliment me, the way he does. He said I was a ‘genius’ who ‘cares way too friggin’ much about dumb people who don’t deserve it’, was beautiful, and uh, ‘sexy,’ and that for whatever reason I loved him and that our souls probably got tangled up wherever souls spend their free time before they’re made into people because he felt like he knew me, in a different way than he’s ever known anyone. And that he’s sure that I’m his soulmate, even though he didn’t use to believe in ‘something that sounds sounds so bullshity’. And he rambled on a bit more, quoted Dr. Sexy, and then kind of petered out with ‘so whaddya say Cas?’”

Dean was blushing furiously at this point, but couldn’t help the smile that clung to his face at the friggin’ pride in Cas’ voice as he told that story. “And he said: ‘Yes! Yes! A million times yes!’” Dean imitated a high pitched womans voice and got another glare and shoulder punch from Cas. 

“I said: ‘Yes, now will you shut up and kiss me?’” 

Sam chuckled at that and Mary grinned at them, blushing slightly. Amelia was giggling and looking at them like they were a pair of puppies. 

“And then we, yeah,” Cas shut up then, and now it was his to turn a nice shade of brick red as he recalled exactly what happened then. Let’s just say some students came across them practically dry humping in the mud. 

Sam and Amelia burst into a fresh fit of laughter at Cas’ unnecessary add on to the story. Mary blushed a bit deeper and Dean joined in the laughter, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Sam and Ames. Cas laughed along with them, exposing the gummy smile that Dean loved so much. 

He caught Cas’ gaze and was overcome with a rush of love for this beautiful man beside him. He leaned in and caught Cas’s lips in a kiss, it was short, because they did happen to have company, Dean’s lips parted just slightly. Cas barely had the chance to kiss him back before he pulled away, Cas’s head moving to chase his lips unconsciously. He wouldn’t normally do anything like that in front of his mother, but he really just couldn’t help himself. Cas stared at him, lips still parted as he gaped at Dean. 

“I’m happy for you two,” Mary said, interrupting one of the staring contests that they always seemed to find themselves in. 

“Thank you mom,” Dean said, as Cas said, “Thank you, Mary.”

“I’m gonna clear off the table now,” she said.

“We’ll help,” said Cas, standing and beginning to help gather dishes. They all helped Mary clean up and when all the dishes were dried and put away Mary excused herself to her room and the rest of them made their way to the living room. 

Sam and Amelia settled into the loveseat nearest the fireplace, where there was a small fire burning, folding easily against each other. Amelia shifted slightly, pulling Sam’s arm around her middle. Dean and Cas sat on the couch opposite them, taking advantage of the larger space Dean spread out, laying his head in Cas’ lap. He sighed contentedly and let his eyes flutter briefly shut as Cas carded his long fingers through Dean’s hair. He opened his eyes to find Cas’s gaze fixed on him like he was the most fascinating thing in the world. 

Dean reached up to hold Cas’s jaw, running his thumb briefly across his bottom lip. Cas’s lips parted at the touch and Dean wished they were back home, somewhere private where he could do something about the heat that curled low in stomach at that. However he could only reluctantly drop his hand. Cas grabbed his hand before it made its full descent and brought it back to lips to place a kiss along his knuckles before lowering it again, but keeping his fingers entwined with Deans. Dean smiled, before remembering that his little brother was just a few feet away and quickly looked over to find Amelia smiling knowingly at them and Sam with his eyes shut and leaning back in his seat. Either blissed out or dead tired. 

“So, any plans yet?” Amelia asked. Sam slid his eyes open at that, chuckling slightly. 

“Dean? Plan a wedding? If it was up to him they’d probably get married at Bobby’s garage, drink cheap beer, and wear jeans.” Scoffed Sam.

Dean just rolled his eyes at his little brothers image of him and shared a look with Cas, who was smiling softly. Because he knew that Dean’s actual dream wedding would probably be loud and big and god forgive him, an actual respectable event.

“A few,” Cas ventured. “It seems planning a wedding actually is as difficult as they say.” 

Amelia snickered, “Yeah, it’s pretty difficult.”

“Any advice Ames?” asked Dean.

“Well the bare bones of it are: venue, officiant, caterer, dj, and an invite list.”

“Well I think we’re gonna have an outdoor wedding,” said Dean, looking at cas, who nodded. 

“And then for food we can microwave hot dogs, Garth can be our officiant, Sam can DJ, and we can just send out a mass email. There, wedding planned.” Cas breathed a little exhale at the end of that and Dean burst out into laughter. Sam and Amelia joined in and Cas smiled gummily at Dean. 

“Well maybe Tan’ can be your little flower girl,” Amelia suggested excitedly while Sam threw her a bitch face. 

“She’ll probably barely be able to crawl by then, Ames,” Sam countered. 

Amelia shrugged, “I can carry her down, no big deal.” She shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Amelia, you cannot be an adult flower girl, sorry to crush your dreams,” Dean said.

“Well who are your best men or women going to be?” 

Dean scrunched up his face as he thought, he hadn’t thought about who his best men/women were going to be. 

“Dean seriously?!” Came Sam’s incredulous voice. Dean looked up at him,

“Oh yeah, I guess you’d be my best man, and you know, Charlie and Benny. What about you Cas?”

Cas had his very serious thinking face on, which was not adorable at all, definitely not. “Can I choose one of yours?” He asked Dean.

Dean laughed lightly, “I don’t know the rules, sure man, pick one of mine.”

“Well, Sam, you’re one of my closest friends. And then perhaps Balthazar. And I would pick Daphne as well if not for her inappropriate feelings for me. And I like Charlie as well.”

“Wait, wait, wait, whose Daphne?” Asked Amelia, the gleam of gossip in her eyes. 

“Daphne,” Dean grumbled in an annoyed voice while Cas replied, “She’s a neighbor who has, somewhat, of a crush on me.”

Amelia giggled, throwing her head back. Sam looked like he was trying not to smile.

“‘Somewhat’,” Dean quoted back bitterly. “She wears these freakin’ boob shirts every time she comes over to see Cas, and she totally gives me the cold shoulder. And her smile, ugh, she has this flirty little smile. Like ‘Oh, hi Castiel, so nice to see you, wanna stroll to the park with me and my ugly little dog?’” 

Sam and Amelia were both laughing now. “Aww Dean, are you jealous of Cas’ little girlfriend?” Teased Sam. 

“She is not my girlfriend,” corrected Cas, which only had them erupting in fresh fits of laughter. “And for the record, I think Dean exaggerates a bit, she came across completely friendly to me for the most part.”

“You are completely oblivious when it comes to flirting,” Dean said, jabbing a finger at him. 

“Dean, I am not an idiot, I’m aware when someone is being flirtatious with me.” 

Dean just raised an eyebrow. “Wanna explain to them what finally made you realize she had a bit of a crush on you then?”

Cas sighed, a blush heating his cheeks as he looked at the ceiling as though to say ‘God, why have I agreed to marry this idiot in my lap?’

“Cas, now you have to tell us,” prompted Amelia. “What happened?”

Cas sighed again and looked down shamefully. “She cornered me in her kitchen after knitting club and kissed me,” he mumbled. 

Sam and Amelia roared with laughter, but Cas wasn’t even finished. “And?” Dean prompted.

“Oh my god there’s more?” Sam asked between fits of laughter. 

“She… may have also grabbed my ass.”

“Oh my god,” Amelia tried to regain her breath, wiping tears from her eyes. “And what did you do? What did you say?”

“I immediately pushed her off and reminded her that I was in a relationship with Dean. And then she proceeded to tell me that she didn’t mind if I had been with men before, that she still found me desirable. She tried to kiss me again, I held her at arm’s length and told her in no uncertain terms that I was not attracted to her and that I would never cheat on Dean.”

“Aww,” cooed Amelia, “poor little innocent Cas.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I am not innocent.” 

“You should have seen him when he came running home from knitting club. He was so flustered,” Dean added, smirking up at his fiance. 

“And you were about to murder her,” Cas accused. 

“Yeah well she kissed my- you! Bitch has it comin’.” 

“Aww, you both are just the cutest little things ever,” Sam cooed. “And you bicker like you’ve been married for eighty years already.”

“Shut up Sam,” they answered in unison, with the same level of sarcasm too, Dean was pretty proud of them for that and reached his palm up for a high-five while still maintaining eye contact with Sam. Cas’s palm slapped satisfyingly against his own and he thought of the adorable little pout Cas had when he was shoving something in someone’s face. 

“I love it when they talk at the same time,” Sam stage-whispered to Amelia. 

Dean rolled his eyes and thought that Cas had probably just done the same thing. 

“So you guys gonna do anything special for Tanya’s first christmas?” Asked Dean.

Sam and Amelia shared a look before shaking their heads. “Nothing in particular, just normal christmas stuff, ya know.” Sam replied. 

“What about you guys, do you think you’d ever want kids?” Asked Amelia.

Dean ducked his head, remembering his earlier thoughts. This is one of the few things they hadn’t ever really talked about. “I…” Cas started and Dean’s gaze snapped up to him, Cas looked determinedly at Amelia. “I’d like kids someday,” he spoke like he was admitting something quiet that he hadn’t told anyone before, not really anyway. 

“Really?” Dean asked, his tone hopeful as he gazed up at Cas, who slowly lowered his gaze back down to Deans with wide eyes. He gave a small nod. Dean smiled shyly, “me too.” 

“Oh.” Cas replied, and he looked breathless as he gazed down at Dean, a beautiful smile tugging at his lips. Cas, seemingly overwhelmed with emotions like Dean had been earlier in the night, bent down and kissed him. Though it was not nearly as chaste as Dean had kissed him. He guessed if his mom wasn’t in the room all bets were off. 

Cas licked into his mouth, hot tongue sliding over Dean’s, and Dean couldn’t help the moan that escaped at that. Cas gripped the back of Dean’s skull, lifting him up and holding his mouth firm to his. He nipped at Dean’s lower lip before laving it with his tongue and sucking on it. And Dean was gone, the fucking Pope could have been in the room and he wouldn’t have been able to stop sucking face with Cas.

“Oh my god,” he heard Sam say. “Yeah they’re not gonna stop.”

“Ok then, night guys. We’re so happy for you!” 

The only thing that registered in Dean’s brain was that they now had the living room to themselves. They broke apart briefly as Cas shifted, climbing on top of Dean and straddling him. Dean couldn’t tear his eyes off of him, his hair was even wilder than usual from where Dean had been tugging at it unknowingly and his lips were dark pink and kiss bruised, slightly parted as he panted. 

“God you’re sexy.” Dean was barely aware that it had escaped his mouth but Cas was lowering himself, palms on either side of Dean’s head until his face was just a few inches away, staring him down with a predatory glint in his eyes. How this man was also part of a knitting club and had to bat away the overly-friendly neighbors he had no idea. 

“I didn’t know you wanted kids,” breathed Cas, warm breath fanning over his face as his head danced around Dean’s, features lit warmly by the fire. Dean’s hands found Cas’ hips, thumbs digging into those sharp hip bones.

“I do,” he responded in the same soft tone. 

“What would you wanna be called?” He asked, humor flickering in his dark eyes. He nipped at Dean’s jaw. “Daddy?” He rolled his hips against Dean’s and Dean moaned. 

“Jesus Christ, Cas,” he panted.

Cas sucked on his pulse point, which he was sure would leave a nice hickey. Dean’s fingers dipped beneath Cas’ shirt, roaming over the flat planes of his stomach. He reveled in the way the muscles jumped beneath his hands. Cas kissed slowly down his throat, lips parted and leaving a shining trail. 

“So what would you wanna be called?” Cas asked again. “Papa?” He rolled his hips again. “Father?” Roll. “Dad?” Roll. “Pop?” Roll. He nipped at the hollow of Dean’s throat before licking one long stripe all the way back up until he reached Dean’s lips, which he licked as well before hovering over them. “I don’t know, I think I like Daddy.” He rolled his hips again, slowly this time, and Dean moaned a bit too loudly. Cas smirked. “What do you think?”

“Fuck, Cas,” was the only answer he choked out before grabbing the back of Cas’s head and smashing his lips into his. Their lips moved together in a rhythmic push pull, panting into each others mouths. Dean wrapped a leg around Cas’ hips, pulling him down so their groins rolled together and they both groaned. Cas thrust against him, their erections rubbing together and Cas moaned low in the back of his throat while Dean let out a breathier ‘ugh’ sound.

Dean kept his eyes on Cas’s as they rutted together, not kissing anymore, just breathing hotly into the others mouth, noses brushing. Cas slowed the motion of his hips until it was just an achingly slow grind. It set sparks flying up his spine with each slow thrust but it wasn’t enough to get off, just enough to drive him insane and Cas knew it. Dean buried his face against Castiel’s throat and growled frustratedly, “Cas.” He licked a stripe up Cas’ throat, catching small beads of sweat that tasted salty on his tongue. He nipped at a tendon in his neck, biting a bit harder than he usually would. 

“Hngh?” Cas returned breathlessly to the growled utterance of his name. 

“Cas,” he repeated sternly, nipping harder at his throat again. 

“Ugh,” he moaned in response, continuing the same maddeningly slow pace. “Is that your daddy voice?” He teased, smirking down at Dean. 

Well fine, two could play at that game, he knew exactly how to drive Cas crazy too. He hooked his leg securely around Cas’s waist before flipping them. Cas liked to be in control, and usually Dean let him, he loved it when Cas was bossy in bed. And it drove Cas absolutely insane when Dean took control. He grabbed Cas’s wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above his head. He let his lips ghost over Cas’s but pulled just out of reach when Cas leaned up to kiss him. He lifted his hips as well when Cas tried to thrust experimentally.

Cas bit his lip and huffed, his version of a frustrated groan. Dean slowly popped the buttons on Cas shirt, watching his face as he did. Cas remained stoic, eyes trained on him until Dean finished with the buttons and let his shirt fall open. He ran his large palm over the expanse of Cas’s chest and Cas’s eyelids fluttered with pleasure at the touch. He ran a thumb over the hard bud of one of his nipples and Cas’s whole body twitched, his wrists straining against Dean’s hand. Dean held him still and continued to rub the same nipple in small circles until Cas was shuddering beneath him. Then he sucked on the oversensitive bud as he began to thumb Cas’s other nipple. 

“Dean,” moaned Castiel.

Dean looked up but didn’t answer as he continued to lick and kiss his way down Cas’s torso. He reached Cas’s hipbones, a place he was very sensitive, and began to suck a bruise onto the ridge when Cas spoke up again. 

“Dean.” 

“Yes, Cas?” 

“I really want to fuck you.”

Dean moaned at that, licking stripes onto each of his hip bones before giving in and stretching back up to kiss Cas, releasing his hands which immediately ended up tangled in Dean’s hair. “We should go upstairs,” Dean panted against Castiel’s mouth. 

“Yeah, I think your dad really would kill me if he walked in on this.”

“Okay, no talking about my actual dad when we’re about to fuck. The Daddy stuff was hot, just not my actual father.”

“Understood,” Cas panted, as he continued to freaking hump Dean. If he didn’t stop soon they would never make it upstairs. Cas pulled him back down into a soft kiss, tracing his upper lip with his tongue and sighing softly against his lips. Dean exhaled back into the kiss as well, grinding his hips down against Cas, who now had his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist. Their movements were hot and slow, every touch disgustingly tender. It wasn’t about undoing the other anymore, just enjoying each other and knowing they had all the time in the world because their would always be a next time. 

Cas’s hands skimmed up his sides, pushing under his shirt. Long fingers traced across every plane of his torso, finding each dip and rivet. Cas tugged at his tie, Dean assumed he was trying to undo it. However, Cas still couldn’t figure out how to put on his own damn tie, somehow always ending up with it flipped around. Cas definitely couldn’t undo Dean’s tie blind. He reached up and undid it himself, tossing it on the ground. 

“We need to take our clothes off,” Cas panted, beginning to undo Dean’s shirt. 

“We need to get out the friggin’ living room,” Dean reminded him. 

Cas whined, actually whined, and continued to undo Dean’s shirt. “I don’t wanna move.”

Dean let him push the shirt off his shoulders and toss it on the ground along with his tie. Cas immediately took advantage of the newly exposed skin, thumbing Dean’s nipples and wiggling down lower so he could kiss and lick Dean’s chest. Cas grabbed Dean’s ass as he licked at one of Dean’s nipples and Dean moaned, “Cas. Seriously we have to move.” 

“We don’t have to,” Cas replied, his voice somehow even more gravelly than usual as he palmed Dean through his jeans and popped the button open. Dean moaned and buried his face in Cas’s throat. 

“You’re going to kill me. Or my parents when they walk in on this and have a stroke.” They had to move. He hooked Cas’s legs more securely around his waist and wrapped his arms around his back, scooping him up and lifting them both from the couch. Cas’s arms tightened around him when he realized what he was doing. Dean bent down, hoping his back wouldn’t give out and grabbed his shirt. He wasn’t gonna make it down a second time to grab his tie so he just left it, figuring an abandoned tie wasn’t exactly scandalous. 

Cas continued to kiss his neck and make this about a thousand times more difficult than it had to be. Dean panted as he climbed the stairs, praying his mother wouldn’t choose this moment to come down for a midnight snack. “Jesus Christ you’re heavy. I don’t think you were this heavy when we first started dating,” Dean complained as he trudged up the final step and headed towards their room. “Maybe you should’ve laid off the pie.”

Cas nipped roughly at the muscle separating his shoulder from neck and brought his head up to glare at Dean. “I am not heavy.” Dean opened the door to his old bedroom, tossing Cas a bit unceremoniously onto the nearest bed. “Maybe you’re just getting weak,” Cas commented as Dean retreated to shut the door securely. 

Dean decided to ignore that last comment and crawled back on top of Cas. He undid Cas’s jeans and tugged them off along with his boxers, tossing them to this side before stripping his own off. Cas still had on a pair of ridiculous bumble bee socks though that never failed to make Dean laugh. Especially when Cas was otherwise looking like a sexy badass that was about to fuck him into the mattress. 

Still chuckling a bit and smiling widely Dean took Cas’s ankle in his hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed up Cas’s muscular calf, keeping eye contact with Cas, who was leaning back on his elbows and watching Dean with dark eyes. He apparently did not find his bumble bee socks amusing. He peeled the ridiculous things off Cas’s feet and continued to kiss and lick his way up his legs. He sucked a bruise on the inside of Cas’s thigh, he really loved Cas’s legs. He glanced up at Cas through his lashes and almost laughed again when he realized Cas still had on his white button down. It was open and the whole unbuttoned white shirt kind of made him look an action hero from a bad 80’s movie.

He tugged Cas into a sitting position by the lapels of his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders. Cas wrapped long fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him into a gentle but passionate kiss. He flipped them so Dean was laying back against the mattress and Cas straddled him. Dean was reminded of Cas’s gruff, ‘we’ll finish this later,’ and wondered vaguely if Cas had planned on fucking him today. “You packed lube right?” Dean asked, suddenly worried. 

Cas smirked and hopped off him to dig around in the duffel, he pulled something out and Dean was hit in the chest with a travel sized bottle of lube. “Dean I always prepare for the eventuality that we are most likely going to have sex wherever we’re spending the night.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good that one of us is always prepared.” Cas climbed back on top of him and pulled him into a filthy kiss. 

“I think I actually want you to fuck me,” Cas breathed the words against his lips. “Is that okay?” 

Dean moaned, “Cas why the hell do you even have to ask? As long as we’re fucking I’m on board.”

 

Dean flipped Cas back over onto the bed to prep him. He leaned in to capture his lips in another kiss as he pressed a lubed up finger against his entrance. His tongue fucked slowly into his mouth and he pushed his finger in. Cas gasped and stiffened slightly, but relaxed after a moment and Dean continued to pump his finger in and out. He crooked his finger slightly, brushing against that bundle of nerves and Cas groaned. Dean was glad that his parent’s room was nowhere near theirs. 

Dean bent down, tonguing the underside of Cas’s erection before sucking the head into his mouth. He pushed a second finger in while Cas was distracted and began to scissor his fingers. Cas was usually shamelessly vocal in bed, but now he was biting into his fist, trying to stifle his moans as he writhed beneath Dean. He looked so beautiful all spread out like that, sweat clinging to his forehead and making his hair slightly damp. His chest was pink and heaving, his back arching slightly with each brush against his prostate. 

“Dean,” Cas whimpered. And fuck, Dean shivered in response, unable to tear his eyes from the alien blue ones that now bore into him. “Please. I-I - fuck, Dean, fuck me already.”

“Just a little longer Babe,” Dean told him, though he couldn’t wait much longer himself. He was painfully hard and leaking precum as he watched Cas. But Cas rarely bottomed and he really didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Dean,” Cas growled. That was the only warning he got before Cas pulled himself off of Dean’s fingers and flipped him onto his back. He lined Dean’s aching dick up with his hole and sank down onto it in one smooth motion. He had almost forgotten that Cas wasn’t averse to a little pain with his pleasure. Dean groaned as Cas let his head fall back, mouth slack with bliss as he started to rock himself slowly back and forth. 

“Fuck,” Dean moaned eloquently. Cas was so hot and tight and he felt like goddamn heaven had wrapped itself around Dean’s dick. Yup, definitely something he would never say out loud. “You feel so good baby.”

Dean ran his hands up Cas’s thighs, thrusting his hips up a bit in time with Cas’s movements. Cas planted a hand on Dean’s chest and quickened his movements, his head still tipped back as he rode Dean. Dean’s fingers tightened on his thighs as he panted. 

Moonlight filtered in through the window, making Cas’s hair look almost black and his pale skin glow. Dean was taken aback for a minute by how beautiful he was. It was easy to forget sometimes and then there were moments like these where it all hit you and you were amazed all over again. And not just amazed by Cas’s beauty, just… him. All of him. 

“Dean.” Cas’s fingers pressed more firmly against his chest. “Stay with me.” Cas looked a little concerned and Dean squeezed the hand on top of chest in reassurance. That he hadn’t gone down one of the dark roads he used to when they had first started seeing each other. 

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean murmured, sitting up and running his hands up Cas’s back. Cas barely suppressed a moan at the new angle. Their movements were still slow but not agonizingly so like on the couch earlier. Cas captured his face between his hands and kissed him. Dean pushed against Cas’s shoulder blades, pressing their chests together, he loved feeling Cas against him. 

Dean kissed along Cas’s jaw, sucking a bruise onto his pulse point. Cas couldn’t help the little sounds he made each time Dean’s cock hit his prostate. In all honesty they were lucky Cas wasn’t shouting. Cas tilted his head back again, exposing the rest of his throat for Dean to kiss and lick and otherwise worship with his tongue. 

“D-Dean, I’m close… I’m gonna…”

“It’s okay baby, come for me.”

Cas’s whole body jerked, his hips stuttering and he bit into Dean’s shoulder to muffle his groan as he came, painting their chests in ribbons of white. Dean followed shortly after him, holding onto Cas’s back so tightly he might have finger shaped bruises the next day. Dean fell back down to lay on the bed, Cas slumping on top of his chest. 

Cas rubbed his hands up and down his arms, kissing his chest, his neck, his jaw, every place he could reach with his mouth. He licked the bite mark he had made on Dean’s shoulder, soothing the sting. Dean ran his fingertips up and down Cas’s spine. Cas kissed his chin and looked up at him, Dean pushed the sweaty strands of hair off his forehead. 

“I really love you,” Cas whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. Dean smiled at him.

“I really love you too,” He told him, watching him as he did and continuing to run his fingers through Cas’s dark hair. Cas returned his smile with a small one of his own. Cas almost always smiled small, but it lit up his whole face. 

Cas unstuck their chests, cringing a bit as he did. The aftermath of sex was always kinda gross. “I’m gonna go get a washcloth.” He dismounted Dean and disappeared into their bathroom. He climbed back into bed with a dripping washcloth and wiped both of them before returning the soiled rag to the tub. When they were finally both clean and under the covers Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and Dean nuzzled into Cas’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair and Dean sighed into the touch. He slipped a leg between Cas’s, knowing by the time they woke up Cas would be wrapped around him like an octopus. They drifted off into an easy sleep. Forgetting for the night about Dean’s father, and christmas, and planning a wedding, content to just rest in each other’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some homophobic language in this chapter. I'm not sure if that's a trigger but if it is, this is the warning.

Dean fidgeted in the pew he was wedged in between Cas and his moose of a brother. Why had he agreed to go to church with his parents? Oh, right, because he was an idiot, that’s why.

The pastor was yammering on about ‘youths’ and ‘technology’ and it was even more boring than listening to Sam lecture about how important health and rabbit food was. It also made it so much better that _everyone_ in this stupid church knew exactly who he was. He had known them all since he was a kid and everyone kept glancing back at him and Cas and whispering amongst themselves. Probably wondering who the hell Cas was since he was pretty sure his parents hadn’t been bragging about their son’s boyfriend at their Jesus bake sales.

Cas gripped his thigh and leaned in to whisper, “Stop fidgeting, the whole pew squeaks every time you do.”

“I can’t help it,” Dean whispered back. “Everyone in this church keeps turning around to stare at us.”

Cas looked around them, noticing a few people staring at them. “Not _everyone.”_

Dean rolled his eyes.

Tanya started crying and Sam shoved her and her diaper bag into Dean’s arms. “Take your excuse,” He whispered.

Dean took it gladly. Grabbing Tanya and yanking Cas to his feet before creeping out of the service and into the church bathroom.

They shut the door behind them, Dean bouncing Tanya and trying to get her to quiet down. It didn’t seem to be doing much good. She kept on wailing.

“Shh shh shh,” He cooed, swaying back and forth.

“Maybe you should check her diaper,” Cas suggested.

Dean made a face and sniffed her diaper. “Eugh. Yeah it’s her diaper.” Dean looked around them but there was no baby changing station. “Where the hell’s that little thingy? You know that thing you put the baby’s on?”

Cas looked around the bathroom as well. “Most men’s bathrooms don’t have them.”

“What? Why?”

Cas shrugged. “Sexism, probably. We can just change her on the floor.” He peeled off his blazer and laid it on the ground.

“Are you sure that’s good enough? I don’t want her to smack her head on the ground or somethin’ if she starts throwing a tantrum.”

“Umm…” Cas furrowed his brow at his jacket like it might hold some answers, before looking back up at Dean. “Well just give me yours.”

Dean really didn’t wanna lay his jacket on a bathroom floor. But for Tanya… he’d just have to burn the jacket later. Dean handed Cas Tanya, who had quieted down a little but was still sniffling. She curled up into Cas immediately. Kids always liked him, which was totally unfair, he didn’t even have to try.

Dean laid his jacket on top of Cas’s, putting a little more padding between Tanya and the tile floor. He knelt beside the jackets and held his arms out for Tanya. Cas handed her to him and she immediately started wailing again.

“Okay, here we go,” Dean said softly, smiling at Tanya as he set her down. Cas knelt down next to him, smiling at Tanya and playing with her fingers, which settled her.

Tanya had shit _everywhere_. Dean almost threw up a few times but he eventually got a clean diaper on her. He really scrubbed his hands clean after that. And he was _definitely_ burning his jacket, it had a few new stains on it that he never wanted to think about again.

He just picked up the jacket in question and stuffed it into the bathroom trash can. Cas was still pacing the bathroom, bouncing Tanya and watching her with soft eyes. It made Dean’s heart feel all warm and soft and gooey. He walked over to them, running his fingers through Tanya’s short curls.

“Think the hat you knit her will fit?” Dean asked.

“Yes.” He smiled down at Tanya. “Right Tan’?” He tickled her stomach with his index finger and she smiled gummily at him, making little squealing sounds. Cas’s smile widened even more, crinkling his eyes.

Dean smiled at the two of them, wishing he had a camera on him. Someday him and Cas were gonna have kids of their own. The thought made him feel bright enough to forget where they were for the moment, and who they were surrounded by. Cas looked back up at him, eyes suspiciously shiny.

Dean stepped closer, running his hand down Cas’s back. “Hey, you okay?”

Cas smiled, “No, it’s nothing bad. I’m just. I was just thinking about the future.” Cas shrugged, sniffing.

Dean pulled Cas in to place a lingering kiss on his cheek. “So happy tears?”

“Not even tears… but yes, happy.”

“You’re such a sap,” Dean teased, ruffling his hair and watching Cas try to duck away, scowling.

 _“You_ are such a child.”

Dean just chuckled, stepping back in front of Cas to fix his hair.

The door to the bathroom opened then and a man Dean had known in high school walked in. Mike O’Donnell. Dean hadn’t been out in high school. He hadn’t even really figured out his sexuality himself yet, but he had been a lot skinnier, and a lot prettier, and people made assumptions. People would call him pretty boy, fag, princess, tell him with a face like that he shoulda been born a girl. Mike O’Donnell had been one of those people.

“Hey…” Mike started, squinting as he tried to put a name to Dean’s face. “Winchester!” He slapped him on the back. “You grew up, huh? Still kinda pretty for a dude but I’m sure no one mistakes you for a girl anymore, right?” He laughed loudly.

Dean grimaced. “Yeah, no one mistakes me for a girl.”

Mike finally seemed to notice Cas. “And you definitely did not go to high school with us. You are?”

Cas shifted Tanya to his left arm, extending his right one out to Mike to shake. “Castiel, Dean’s fiance.”

Mike stopped pumping his hand, eyes going slightly wider. “Fiance?”

“Yes.” Castiel replied shortly, letting go of Mike’s hand and rubbing soothing circles into Tanya’s back when she started to cry again.

“Oh, well guess everyone was right in high school, huh, Winchester? You did turn out to be a fag.” His smile had turned cold and mocking.

Dean felt his blood run cold, forgetting for a moment that he wasn’t a skinny 17 year old anymore. He was bigger than Mike now, Mike was barely scratching 5’10. “Don’t fucking call me that,” Dean bit out.

“A fag? Why not? Just what you are.” He walked over the urinals. “Uh, I was gonna take a piss, you gentlemen mind duckin’ out? I don’t really wanna be ogled.”

“Why would either of us ‘ogle’ you?” Cas asked him, sounding angry. “We’re both in a committed relationship. I personally don’t find you at all attractive, and I’m sure Dean doesn’t either seeing as you just called him something horribly offensive in a disgustingly blase manner. But, you are an idiot who wouldn’t think about any of those things. You hear that we’re attracted to men and figure we must then be attracted to you as well. Because that’s how it works, right? You’re attracted to every woman you see?”

Mike just stared at him dumbly, looking angry and confused.

“We’ll leave, since we no longer have any reason to be here. I did not enjoy meeting you.” Cas scooped up Tanya’s diaper bag and nudged Dean towards the door when he just stared at Cas in awe. Dean started to head back towards the service but Cas steered them back down a narrow hallway and up into an empty room that seemed to be some sort of storage area. “I didn’t want to go back to that service, your parent’s pastor is an idiot.”

Dean laughed lightly. “You know, you’re kinda my hero, Cas.”

Cas huffed and rolled his eyes, sitting down on a dusty pew. He peered down at Tanya, who was slumped against his chest. “She’s asleep,” he said quietly.

Dean joined him in the pew, resting his head on the shoulder that Tanya wasn’t occupying. “I mean it Cas, you’re my hero. I never would’ve said all that stuff to Mike. Which was _awesome_ by the way. I never would’ve even been able to think of it. I’m pretty shitty at thinking on my feet.”

Cas laughed lightly. “You are shitty at thinking on your feet. But you’re smart, Dean, you never give yourself enough credit. Mike is an asshole and you would’ve come up with something just as effective to say if I hadn’t stepped in. Or just punched him in the face. That would be effective too.”

Dean laughed quietly then too. “Yeah, definitely would’ve been effective.”

Cas let out a long breath, tipping his head back and shutting his eyes.

“Why the hell did we even come up here?” Dean sighed.

“It was your idea,” Cas reminded him.

“Yeah well you’re my husband, you’re supposed to talk me out of doing stupid shit.”

“Husband?” Cas asked, and Dean internally slapped a palm across his face.

He looked up to find Cas grinning at him. “I meant- you know I meant boyfriend or fiance, or whatever.”

“I like husband better.” Cas said, smiling at him and quelling the panic that had risen in Dean’s chest over his little slip of the tongue. At some point in the last month he had just started referring to Cas as his husband in his head.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, returning his smile and leaning in a little closer.

“Yeah.” Cas leaned forward, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Dean ran his palm along Cas’s cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone. Cas tilted his head slightly, parting Dean’s lips and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. They broke apart before the kiss got too heated. “It’s only a week,” Cas reminded him, speaking softly so he wouldn’t wake up Tanya. “We have Sam and Amelia to help us through it. Your mother is taking it better than you thought she would. And as soon as we have a moment alone I’m going to blow you. So that’s something to look forward to.”

Dean laughed quietly, letting his forehead fall back against Cas’s shoulder. “Definitely something to look forward to. I love you, Cas. I’m really sorry people are such shit.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas rested his cheek on top of Dean’s head. “And people aren’t shit, they just don’t think for themselves.”

“Yeah well that’s kinda shitty if you ask me.”

The door creaked open and Sam’s shaggy head poked in. He breathed a sigh of relief. “You guys need to tell me if you’re gonna sneak off with my baby!” He whisper-shouted.

“Sorry,” Dean whispered back, grimacing.

Cas just shushed them both, keeping a wary eye on Tanya’s sleeping form.

“Okay well anyway,” Sam whispered again, looking back behind him. “We should really get going.”

“Okayyy,” Dean said slowly, giving Sam a weird look. “What’s up with you?”

“Uh, you know Mike? He’s kinda makin’ a fuss. So, let’s just get out of here.”

Dean stood up abruptly. “Seriously? What the hell is he saying?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sam said, voice going a little squeaky and his eyes darting around as he tried to avoid Dean’s angry stare.

Cas stood then and joined Dean’s side. “Sam. What is he saying?”

Sam shifted uncomfortably on his feet, staring at the floor and muttering, “He said you guys were hitting on him in the bathroom. I know you weren’t! Just, please Dean, can we please go?”

“He said that?” Cas asked angrily, voice rising above a whisper.

“Yes, he did. He’s a fuckface. Now can we please go before an angry mob forms?” Sam pleaded with them.

“Fine, Sammy, we’re going.”

“Thank you!” Sam sighed exasperatedly.

They started to follow Sam down the narrow hallway when they heard some shouting.

“Shit,” Sam muttered, backtracking. “Okay, other way.”

They turned back down the hallway to go the other and sneak out the back. They made it out, finding Amelia idling the impala in front of the church. When the hell did she get Dean’s keys? Klepto.

There was also a crowd gathering in front of the church. They didn’t seem all that friendly. Yeah they kinda looked like... they kinda looked like an angry mob. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long with the updates. I've been having major writing block on this story. I'll try to post a new chapter at least once a week. 
> 
> Again, sorry it took me so long to update. I won't make you all wait for that long again!!


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was half expecting people to start pulling pitch forks out of their sunday best and chase them down shouting: ‘Get ‘em!’ They didn’t, but one of them did shout, “That’s them! The homosexuals!”

Dean didn’t really feel like being lynched, so it was probably time for the ‘homosexuals’ to go. They picked up their pace as they made a beeline for the impala.

“Hey! You can’t just try and force yourselves onto members of our congregation and leave!” A woman’s voice called.

Dean knew he shouldn’t respond. That he should just get in the car and go. But that really wasn’t him. “We didn’t try to force ourselves on anyone!” Dean shouted back, completely exasperated. “We were just changing a baby’s diaper for fucks sake!”

A few people gasped at his strong language and it was hard not to laugh. Mike stepped in front of the crowd, apparently he had become the pack leader of the little mob. He held up his hand and the crowd fell silent. The silence was broken when Dean was unable to keep down his laugh. He felt like he was in a bad 80’s movie and they were about have some sort of face off. Or a break dancing competition.

“Think it’s funny?” Mike snarled. “We don’t think shoving your lifestyle of sin on us is very _funny_.”

Dean laughed again, he really couldn’t help it. This guy was ridiculous. “Dean,” Cas whispered in warning. “You should probably stop laughing at them.”

Dean took a breath, sobering up. “What the hell do you want from us Mike?”

Mike took a few steps closer until he was just a few feet away. “You think this is all some sort of joke? Apparently you never learned your lesson in high school. Maybe we should teach it again, huh?”

“What, you wanna fight me, Mike?” Dean was over this dude. If he wanted to get the shit beat out of him he could just keep talking. Dean had never had the best self preservation instincts, so he wasn’t really thinking about how Mike had a mob on his side. A mob that was 50% people over the age of 60, but still a mob.

“Keep talking, Winchester. I’d be happy to make that face of yours a little less pretty,” Mike bit back, stepping closer. He heard Cas tell Sam to hold Tanya and then Cas was stepping between them.

“Take a step back,” Cas warned.

“You really think I’m scared of a couple a fags?” Mike asked with a laugh,

A muscle in Cas’s jaw jumped and then he punched Mike right in the gut. Mike grunted, jerking forward and Cas grabbed a fistful of his hair before yanking him down and smashing Mike’s face into his knee. He tossed him to the ground by the hair he looked like he was about to rip out and Mike lay there for a minute, panting and grunting in pain before he started to get up.

“Stay. Down.” Cas growled out, breathing a little heavily. Holy _shit_ his husband was a badass. Soon to be husband.

A man that was well over six feet and looked to be in his early twenties came storming towards them. Cas quickly took a few steps forward, head jerking into a tilt and the man’s steps faltered. Cas could really stare someone down when he had to and it seemed to be freaking the guy out enough to halt in his plan to beat them up.

The rest of the crowd was just gaping, and seemed a bit frozen. They all seemed surprised that the one of the ‘fags’ had effectively kicked their leaders ass. When people heard you were a man who liked men, they seemed to forget that you were still a man. Cas wasn’t a dainty little flower who’d cry when he scraped his knee. Cas was a _man_. Yeah… Dean was actually getting a little distracted thinking about how manly Cas was and how much he really wanted Cas to fuck him into next week. This whole situation was turning out way sexier than he had imagined going to church with his parents was going to be.

The mob seemed to be regathering itself and picking their collective jaws up off the floor though so Dean grabbed Cas’s arm and dragged him back to the impala, climbing into the backseat since Sam and Ames were already waiting in the front. They slammed the doors shut and Amelia stepped on the gas.

“Took you guys long enough,” Sam grumbled, rocking Tanya gently back and forth in his arms.

“Jesus Christ, Cas!” Amelia exclaimed, an exhilarated smile claiming her face as she tore down the road. “When the hell did you go to the mountains to learn to be a fucking _ninja_?”

“I didn’t,” Cas answered with a confused expression.

Sam, Ames and Dean all broke into laughter. “She means when the hell did you learn how to fight,” Sam explained.

“Oh. I grew up with six older brothers, and an older sister. I’ve always known how to fight.”

“Yeah no shit,” Dean said, thoroughly impressed.

Cas seemed to be assessing him, eyes sweeping his face and down the length of him before the corner of his mouth quirked up. “I had a feeling if I let you fight him it would be a little more drawn out. I wanted to get out of there.”

“Whatever works,” Dean said, voice falling into something flirty as he looked Cas up and down in his church suit. He had a slight flush on his cheeks and even though his hair had been smoothed down when they left the house it was wild now. Cas’s eyes flicked down to his lips and he licked his own.

Dean grabbed him by his backwards tie and kissed him with a feeling of urgency, because it _was_ urgent. Dean needed to have Cas right fucking _now_. Cas groaned against his lips and wound his hands into his hair.

“Oh my god,” Came Sam’s ‘I’m about to traumatized’ voice from the front seat.

Cas climbed on top of him in their rush to get as close as possible, shoving Dean back down against the seat and straddling one of his thighs. Dean wrapped his fingers around the back of Cas’s neck to hold him in place as they abused each other's lips with harsh kisses.

“I’m not here, I’m not here, I’m not here, I’m in Disney World, Mickey Mouse is giving me a lollipop,” Sam muttered to himself from the front seat. Dean felt a little bad, but he really couldn’t help himself.

“We’re almost there,” Amelia assured Sam, and the impala went a little faster.

She better be right, ‘cause they were dangerously close to dry humping back here. Dean teased at Cas’s upper lip with his tongue and Cas sucked on the tip briefly. He dragged his own tongue over the roof of Dean’s mouth, tugging a low moan from him that Cas reciprocated with a gravelly sound of his own.

The car screeched to a halt and Dean had half a mind to tell Amelia off for it but she was already out of the car, shouting, “Take the car and go have fun you crazy kids! Oh and your parents will probably be back in an hour or so so don’t be too long.”

Dean and Cas climbed into the front seat and Dean took off down the road. Cas kept sucking on his neck and it was probably a driving hazard so he was just looking for the first vacant area he saw to pull into.  He spotted a small road that went off towards a husk of a barn that looked like it had almost been burnt down. He pulled behind it and threw the car into park before crashing back into Cas and tugging them both back into the backseat.

Cas started undoing the buttons on Dean’s dress shirt, getting frustrated halfway through and pulling Dean into a sitting position and just pulling it up over his head. Cas started undoing his own shirt and Dean just enjoyed the show for a minute before licking into Cas’s mouth again and undoing his tie for him.

Dean ran his hands over Cas’s bare chest and down his back, pulling him back down on top of him. Cas hovered a few inches above him, palms planted beside his head. He watched Dean with lust blown eyes before dragging his hips down against Dean’s. Dean’s mouth fell open and his gasp turned into a moan as Cas continued to grind against him.

Soft lips teased along Dean’s jaw as the heat built in his gut. “Maybe I should get in fights more often,” Cas’s low voice teased a little breathlessly.

Dean ran his hands back down Cas’s back, gripping his ass and rolling their erections together. “You _kicked_ my high school bully’s _ass_. I don’t think you realize how satisfying that was on about a million different levels.”

Cas grinned and bent down down to kiss and suck at the sensitive spots along Dean’s throat.

“Seriously fucking _hot_ ,” Dean panted, holding Cas close to him and feeling his back muscles tug and pull beneath his skin as Cas moved against him. He pulled at Cas’s lip with his teeth, groaning. “Cas, fuck me.”

Cas moaned and kissed him roughly again as he reached down to dig around beneath the seat. They had started keeping lube there a few years ago. He made quick work of Dean’s belt and Dean kicked off his shoes before lifting his hips so Cas tug his slacks off. He reached down to unzip him and undo Cas’s belt as well and Cas ripped the pants off, tossing them into the front seat along with his own shoes.

He tugged Cas back down, moaning into his mouth when their stiff cocks ground together, sparking pleasure up his spine. Cas pressed a lubed up finger against his entrance, circling it a few times before pressing in and Dean’s hips bucked up against Cas’s as he did. Those long fingers were so good at undoing him, at stretching him and finding all of Dean’s weak spots as he did.

Dean was panting beneath Cas, chest heaving and feeling sweaty as Cas pumped his fingers in and out of him. He clung to Cas as he worked him open, sharp hip bone grinding against Dean’s cock as he thrust against Dean’s hip.

“I love it when you let me work you up like this,” Cas breathed out, close enough to Dean that his words made Dean’s lips tingle.

“Cas,” Dean panted, tone pleading.

Cas groaned and reached for the lube again, coating his leaking cock liberally before pushing slowly into Dean. “ _Oh, Dean_ ,” Cas moaned when he bottomed out.

Dean just held on even tighter to Cas as he began to slide in and out of him, finding a familiar rhythm that had them both breathing raggedly and steaming up the car windows. Dean wrapped one of his legs around Cas’s waist.

“Come on baby,” Dean urged. “Give it to me rough.”

The noise that tumbled from Cas’s mouth sounded completely debauched and close to animalistic as he slammed harder into Dean.

Dean cried out, leg tightening around his waist. “ _Fuck_ , yeah, just like that.”

Cas bent back down, winding his fingers tightly into Dean’s hair and pulling his head back a little as his teeth skimmed along Dean’s jaw. Dean moaned every time Cas thrust into him, his cock hitting Dean’s g-spot each time he sunk down. Cas nipped at his jaw and Dean clung to his hair, eyelids fluttering as the pleasure built to impossible heights.

“Cas, I’m close,” Dean ground out.

Cas’s hips moved a little faster. “Come for me baby,” his voice was breathy and low as his words steamed against Dean’s jaw.

Dean was glad no one was around because he moaned _loudly_ as he came, fingers so tight in Cas’s hair that it made Cas gasp before he toppled over the edge with Dean. He groaned low against Dean’s throat, burying himself deep in Dean as he worked them both through their orgasms.

He slumped down across Dean’s chest, breathing heavily as Dean held him, trying to catch his own breath. They lay there for a few minutes, the only noises their harsh breaths in the quiet of the car.

“Damn.” Dean was the one to break the silence and Cas laughed lightly.

“We should probably go back to your parents house.”

Dean groaned and there was nothing sexual about it. “We should just take the car and run.”

“Dean,” Cas chastised softly, kissing the side of his neck and running a gentle hand up his ribs.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Just a week.” He sighed. “Can we at least stay out here for a few more minutes?”

“A few,” Cas replied, and Dean could hear the smile in his words.

A few minutes later Cas made them put their clothes back on but instead of heading back to the house they sat up on the hood of Dean’s car, both still warm enough from their activities that the cold air didn’t bother them very much. The field surrounding them was filled with dead grass. It was eerily beautiful.

Dean sighed and leaned into Cas’s side. “Thanks for standing up for me.”

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s back, a small smile pulling up pink lips. “Any time.”

“Who knew I was marrying such a badass?” Dean grinned and bumped his shoulder into Cas’s. Cas returned his grin and leaned over to kiss him languidly, straddling his lap and pushing Dean back against the hood of his car, which was still warm beneath Dean’s back. Dean found Cas’s hips with his hands, thumbs running over his hip bones.

“I want you to be my husband already,” Cas told him, nipping at his bottom lip.

“I already offered to elope,” Dean teased. Cas kissed him again to shut him up. Dean pulled back briefly, running his thumb over Cas’s cheekbone. “I love you, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “I love you too, Dean. A lot.” He sighed. “And I’m crazy _in_ love with you.”

Dean grinned back at Cas. “I know.”

“Stop trying to Han Solo me. You said I love you first, you’re Leia.”

Dean chuckled, running his hands back up Cas’s sides. “Fine by me, should I wear a metal bikini next halloween?”  

“Actually I think I’d rather see you in the Han Solo costume. I’ll wear the metal bikini.”

Dean laughed at the image, hoping Cas wasn’t joking and tugging him down into another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT A CHAPTER**

 

Sorry if you got excited! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm putting this story on hiatus for now. I do plan on finishing it but I've got one story that I just really want to focus on now and some stuff going on in real life that makes it difficult to write two stories at once, which I never meant to do to begin with. I WILL pick this story back up again, hopefully in a few months. 

 

Thank you all so much for your ongoing support and your wonderful comments. I read them all and try to respond, they make my days!!!

 

So just letting you know it might be a while before you get another update on this story, but I wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten about it or dropped it. I just don't want to give you half-assed chapters 'cause I'm too tired to write a good one.

 

Thank you so so so much!!!  


End file.
